xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Deities from Cthulhu Mythos. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Eldritch Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of the Cthulhu Mythos, which can be divided into two broad groups: Outer Gods: Described by H.P. Lovecraft as barely focused, near impersonal forces of nature (Nyarlathotep being the only one with real personality), uncaring and supremely indifferent. Great Old Ones: Generally physical beings, if vastly powerful, and as such somewhat more relatable. They could be considered as extremely advanced aliens, although not always made from the matter as we understand it and not as bound to the laws of nature. Applications *Alien Mind *Amorphous Physiology *Amortality or Immortality *Apathy or something close enough. *Appendage Generation *Auxiliary Organs *Cosmic Otherness *Eldritch Physiology *Fanaticism Inducement *Insanity Inducement *Organic Abomination *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Sustenance *Tentacle Extension Deities *'Nodens' **Enhanced Hunting **Enhanced Tracking **Human Disguise **Predator Instinct 'Outer Gods:' All: Life Creation, Omnilock, Personal Domain, Power Manifestation, Primordial Entity Physiology *'Azathoth' **Chaos Embodiment **Chaos Manipulation **Creation **Destruction **Omninescience **Space-Time Manipulation **Time-Space Consumption **Ultipotence *'Nyarlathotep' **Assailant **Demonic Conduit **Existential Manifestations/Hive Mind - Thousand Masks of Nyarlathotep **Living Hive - One of his many Manifests **Mental Manipulation **Powers Via Object **Shapeshifting ***Human Disguise **Subordination Manipulation **Transcendent Connection **Treachery Embodiment **Trickster **Unholy Vessel *'Shub-Niggurath' **Biological Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation **Life Creation **Life Embodiment **Life-Force Manipulation **Life Mastery **Samsara Manipulation *'Yog-Sothoth' **Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology **Magic Embodiment **Omnipresence **Omniscience **Power Bestowal **Space-Time Embodiment **Spherical Form 'Great Old Ones:' *'Byatis' **Crustacean Physiology **Memory Erasure **Pincer Grip **Spider Physiology **Tentacle Extension *'Cthugha' **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Mimicry **Spherical Form *'Cthulhu' **Hibernation **Madness Manipulation **Malleable Anatomy **Mental Manipulation **Reforming **Telepathy **Tentacle Extension **Wing Manifestation *'Ghatanothoa' **Insanity Empowerment **Insanity Inducement **Petrification *'Hastur' **Amorphous Physiology **Nihilism Embodiment **Tentacle Extension *'Ithaqua' **Air Walking **Cold Energy Manipulation **Wendigo Physiology *'Mordiggian' **Air Mimicry **Disintegration **Freezing **Shadow Mimicry *'Tsathoggua' **Magic **Shapeshifting **Subterranean Adaptation *'Yig' **Curse Inducement **Poison Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Wing Manifestation Limitations * Users presence is easily felt, making stealth all but impossible. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *May be unable to fully manifest in our universe without being let in, or at least focus their attention to the right place. *Native deities and cosmic beings may seek to banish/destroy user. *May be susceptible to Sealing or Banishment. *Some users may be unable to inhabit normal universe without nourishment. Known Users See Also: Cthulhu Mythos. The H.P. Lovecraft Wiki and CthulhuWiki Gallery 300px-Great Old Ones.jpg|The Great Old Ones are a race of destructive deities. Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu is among the most well known Great Old Ones Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep, the crawling Chaos: Messenger and Soul of the Outer Gods Illyria's_true_form.jpg|Illyria (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is one of the Old Ones, a group of powerful pure-breed demons that ruled Earth prior to the rise of humankind. Wailing Host.jpg|The Wailing Host (Darksiders) File:Nyaruko_Kuuko_Hasuta_Haiyore_Nyaruko-san.jpg|Nyaruko, Kuuko and Hasuta (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) File:Shuma-Gorath_(Multiverse)_from_Mighty_Avengers_Vol_2_2_001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) File:Many-Angled_Ones_0001.jpg|The Many Angled Ones (Marvel Comics) Cyaegha_H.png|Cyaegha (Valkyrie Crusade) Hastur_H.png|Hastur (Valkyrie Crusade) Cthugha H.png|Cthugha (Valkyrie Crusade) Cthulhu_H.png|Cthulhu (Valkyrie Crusade) Castermonster.jpg|The extra-dimensional evil god called "Gigantic Horror" (TYPE-MOON) summoned by Gilles de Rais using the chant "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn". Engineer2 pg1-32 final5-29.jpg|The Lahar: first encounter (The Engineer: Konstrukt) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Common Powers